The present disclosure generally relates to machine vision detection in a conveyor system, and more particularly to low profile article detection on a conveyor surface. Tilt tray or cross belt carriers of a loop sortation system are specifically disclosed.
Tilt-tray and crossbelt loop sorters are components of high volume distribution and fulfillment operations. To divert an article with the tilt-tray, the sorter senses that the article is present on the tray and is ready to be diverted to a chute. For years, the method of article detection included reflective tape placed centrally along the trays and photo eyes. If an article was present, the photo eyes would detect a “break” in the reflection from the tape, thus indicating an article was present and ready to be sorted. This method can require costly and labor intensive upkeep of the reflective tape. Further, articles not placed directly on the center of the trays, small products, or articles packaged in clear plastic could go undetected, causing double inducts, recirculations, exceptions, and decreased throughput. Thus, there is a need for improved devices and methods for article detection on tilt trays or cross belt carriers of a loop sortation system.